parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
General Skarr
Trivia * 987654321.jpg|Comparison between Skarr's hat in his world ruler fantasy, and a Nazi Eagle symbol 1234567890-.jpg|Scar's symbol on banners in his taking over the world fantasy general skarr compared to british general.jpg|General Skarr compared to a BRITISH general Hat comparison.png|General Skarr next to a German Officer's hat General Skarr in the episode Emotional Skarr, makes some references to a stereotypical Nazi, when he fantasizes about ruling the world himself, his symbol is his scar in a circle similar to how the swastika was positioned. He also was shown in the same fantasy having an eagle on his hat, positioned in the same way as the Nazi eagle symbol. **General Skarr's hat also somewhat resembles the ones used by German officers during WW2. However, other European militaries, such as the Russian Army and British Generals, wear similar hats. **It is unlikely that he himself is a Nazi or German, as he speaks in a British accent. *According to the show's intro, he got his scar from running with scissors. *General Skarr is a cross parody between Herr Starr from the Preacher series, and Fearless Leader from Rocky and Bullwinkle *He is the only character to be an official character in Evil Con Carne, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Underfist , making him appear as an official character in the franchise. *Scar has undergone several transformations throughout his appearances **These are listed as: gorilla, a bear, a turkey, a weasel, a rat, a skunk, a lawyer, a snake, a puffer fish, squid, lobster, a cell, dinosaur, a squirrel, a dog, a pig, a mountain goat, himself with Boskov's arms, a plant creature, a zombie and a Freddy Krueger parody. *Skarr is the only Evil Con Carne character to be used in Cartoon Network video games (not counting Hector's minor cameo in Fusionfall) *General Skarr fell victim to a bomb in disguise twice. First, Skarrina sent by Estroy. Second, one of the 101 Dalmation Bombs Ghastly made, which he mistook for a real dog and tried to use to keep himself company. *The only time Skarr's first name was mentioned was in Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure. *Despite being a main character, General Skarr had no lines in "Cod vs. Hector". *His, Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, Hector, and Stomach's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Officers Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Vinnytovar